Malik inicjacja na asasyna
by Adalarf
Summary: krótki fik opisujący inicjację Malika na pełnoprawnego asasyna.


Rok później w wielkiej Sali zgromadzeń zebrali się asasyni oraz kandydaci na asasynów. A było ich dwudziestu ośmiu. stali w zbitej grupce na środku Sali. Przed nimi kilka kroków dalej znajdowało się podwyższenie, na którym stał Mistrz i dwóch asasynów najwyższych rangą po obu jego stronach. Przy drzwiach i ukryciu w cieniu stali zamaskowani strażnicy. Zaraz za mistrzem stał duży stół okryty białym płótnem zdobionym czerwonymi wzorami. Na stole stało całe mnóstwo różnych przedmiotów, które nowicjusze ledwo dostrzegali. Wszyscy niecierpliwie oczekiwali swojej inicjacji, by wreszcie przestać być nowicjuszami i móc działać swobodnie bez nadzoru opiekunów.

Mistrz potoczył wzrokiem po zebranych. Widział to rosnące podniecenie i niecierpliwość na młodych twarzach. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie. Przemówił donośnie, by wszyscy dobrze go słyszeli.

Dziś nastał wielki dzień, w którym część z was z chłopców stanie się prawdziwymi mężczyznami. Zebraliśmy się tu by uczestniczyć w inicjacji nowicjuszy na wyższy, zaszczytny stopień. Jako dowód tego nowicjusze oddadzą część swej krwi i ciała na znak oddania sprawie. To ostatni test sprawdzający czy są godni nosić i używać ostrza na swej lewej dłoni. Kiedy to się stanie otrzymacie swoje pierwsze białe szaty. W pierwszych krokach jako asasyn pomogą wam opiekunowie, którzy sami zgłoszą się do tej roli. Jednak nie mogą to być wasi ojcowie. Teraz rozpoczniemy ceremonię. Niechaj pierwszy śmiałek wystąpi z szeregu.

Nowicjusze popatrzyli po sobie przestraszeni. Jak to oddać krew i ciało? Co oni chcą im zrobić?

Nikt nie chciał iść pierwszy, żeby się przekonać, o co chodzi z tą całą ofiarą. Malik przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy cos rozważając. Kilku nowicjuszy spojrzało po sobie i uknuło pewien plan. Wykorzystali zamyślenie kolegi i wypchnęli go poza szereg. Malik poczuł to i odwrócił się by zareagować. Niestety za późno. Już był poza szeregiem. Spojrzał niepewnie na podwyższenie.

Czując, że nie ma już innego wyboru, że nie ma odwrotu postąpił jeszcze trzy kroki w stronę podwyższenia. Zatrzymał się. Czekał, co będzie dalej. W myślach pocieszał się, że jego przyjaciel, który już od roku jest pełnoprawnym asasynem też musiał przez to przejść. Tyle, że on sam się zgłosił. Malik czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich zebranych. Rzucał na boki ukradkowe spojrzenia, dzięki którym widział jak asasyni wokół szeptają między sobą.

Czy chcesz coś powiedzieć? Zaoferować swemu mistrzowi i całemu bractwu, moje dziecko?

Ja Abdul Malik Al- Sayf przysięgam i biorę na świadków wszystkich tu obecnych, że będę postępował według nakazów naszego kodeksu. Przysięgam posłuszeństwo mistrzowi Faruqowi Al.-Mualimowi. Wystrzegać się będę działań, które mogłyby w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzić bractwu. Ślubuję walczyć o pokój we wszystkich sprawach.

Przyjmuję twoją przysięgę w imieniu całego bractwa. Podejdź i złóż ofiarę czystą.

Malik starając się ignorować tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy się na niego gapią i szepczą między sobą. Podszedł do podwyższenia. Postawił nogę na pierwszym stopniu. Zawahał się przed postawieniem kolejnego. Mistrz widząc to wahanie uśmiechnął się lekko i łagodnie do niego. Gestem wręcz zapraszał, by podszedł całkiem blisko. Malik odetchnął głęboko i wszedł po tych zaledwie kilku stopniach. Stanął przed stołem. Odwrócił się i skłonił się mistrzowi czekając dalszych instrukcji i poleceń.

Wyciągnij swoją lewą rękę nad stołem. - polecił mu mistrz.

Malik bez słowa sprzeciwu wykonał polecenie od razu. Odwrócił się do stołu i wyciągnął lewą rękę nad nim. Czekał. Domyślał się, co go teraz czeka. Zbierał całą swoją odwagę i siłę, by wypaść godnie podczas rytuału.

Asasyn stojący po jego lewej stronie stanął za nim. Prawą ręka przycisnął młodego do siebie a lewą złapał go za nadgarstek. Malik stał nieruchomo i nie myślał nawet drgnąć. Nie godnie byłoby się teraz szarpać. Wtedy podszedł medyk. W ręku trzymał mały, zakrzywiony w półksiężyc nóż amputacyjny. Stanął z prawej strony chłopaka. Zgiął mu dłoń w pięść. Rozprostował palec serdeczny. Lewą ręką chwycił go tak, by nie mógł rozprostować palców. Prawą chwycił wystawiony palec i jednym wprawnym ruchem pociągnął w górę wyłamując go ze stawu na wysokości trzeciego paliczka. Po pomieszczeniu skąpanym w ciszy przebiegł nieprzyjemny odgłos wyłamywanego ze stawu palca .Malik drgnął z bólu i syknął. Większość nowicjuszy już miała w oczach panikę. Dwóch z nich zemdlało. Trzech, może czterech zaczęło się wycofywać z przerażeniem w oczach. Nie dane im było opuścić pomieszczenia przed końcem inicjacji. W powietrzu unosiła się lekka woń strachu.

Medyk puścił jego pięść i szybko złapał lewą dłonią sterczący palec. W prawej trzymał nóż. Bez zapowiedzi szybko uderzył ostrzem od góry rozcinając skórę i mięśnie. Czarnooki zadrżał z nieoczekiwanego bólu. głośny jęk wydobył się z jego zaciśniętych ust mimo jego usilnych starań. Nie myślał, że to może aż tak boleć. Medykowi w dłoni został odcięty palec. Odłożył go wraz z nożem na mały srebrny talerzy. Spojrzał na chłopaka. Pobladł dość mocno a w jego oczach i na twarzy był ból z mieszanką zaskoczenia. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i zajął się silnie krwawiącym palcem. Zszył ranę aby zatrzymać krwotok. Owinął palec i dłoń czystym bandażem. Trzymający chłopaka asasyn czuł, że chłopak zrobił się cieplejszy i drżał niemal na całym ciele. Mimo wszystko nie krzyczał i nie zemdlał. Nie szarpał się. Jednak nogi młodego były jak z waty. Asasyn to czuł, gdyż chłopak zrobił się cięższy. Widocznie on tego nie odczuwał. Medyk odsunął się. Stanął przy krawędzi stołu. Obserwował chłopaka, który mógł w każdej chwili zemdleć. Malik oddychał szybko starając się przywrócić w sobie spokój i zdecydowanie. Przecież nie może tutaj zemdleć jak jakaś dziewczyna.

Asasyn puścił go i stanął obok, z lewej strony Malika. Wtedy podszedł do niego mistrz trzymając w ręku ostrze.

Oto twoje ostrze, Maliku. Używaj go mądrze i rozważnie.

Dzięki ci, Mistrzu za ten dar.- odpowiedział lekko jeszcze drżącym głosem.

Jednak stał pewnie i zdecydowanie. Mistrz założył mu ostrze na rękę. Malik mimo odczuwanego bólu zaczął oglądać swój nowy nabytek. Poruszył ręką i ostrze nagle się pojawiło. W miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą był jego palec znajdowało się teraz otrze ocierając o biały bandaż szybko zmieniający barwę na krwawo czerwoną. Gwałtownie rozprostował palce i otworzył dłoń. W tym samym momencie ostrze zniknęło. Opuścił rękę. Satysfakcjonowało go, że ostrze działa i chodzi gładko. To mu wystarczało. Przynajmniej na razie. Mistrz uśmiechnął się. Zdjął mu z głowy szary kaptur nowicjusza. Odrzucił go. Kruczoczarne włosy choć krótko przystrzyżone były lekko wzburzone od kaptura. Mistrz sięgnął do stołu i wziął z niego kaptur całkiem biały. Założył młodemu na głowę. Potem wręczył mu czysta białą szatę.

Od tej chwili jesteś pełnoprawnym asasynem, Maliku Al-Sayf.

To wielki zaszczyt. Nie zawiodę.- powiedział kłaniając się.

A teraz niech wystąpi ten, spośród was, który weźmie w opiekę waszego nowego, młodego brata.

Przez pomieszczenie przetoczył się rosnący szum głosów. Asasyni debatowali nad tym, kto powinien być mentorem tego obiecującego świeżaka. W końcu ustalili. Z tłumu wyszedł asasyn w sile wieku. Jego włos nieznacznie był posiwiały. Stanął przed podwyższeniem i powiedział.

Mistrzu, ja Hasan Udin ibn Zafir proponuję swa osobę.

Dobrze. Podejdź.

Asasyn wszedł po schodkach i stanął obok Malika, któremu przed oczami zaczęły już latać ciemne plamki.

Mistrz był zadowolony z takiego wyboru. Hasan był bardzo dobrym asasynem. Zręcznym, ale tez posiadał wiedzę godną niejednego uczonego. I co najważniejsze potrafił ta wiedze doskonale wykorzystać. Był człowiekiem otwartym, bardzo mądrym i doświadczonym. Był nie lada strategiem i niemal każda jego taktyka skutkowała zwycięstwem lub niwelowała skutki porażki. Zwykle też unikał walki, zwłaszcza otwartej. Jednak dzięki umiejętnościom przywódczym i charyzmie potrafił przekonać innych, by pomogli mu w wykonaniu zadania. Nigdy nie liczyła się dla niego sława i chwała. Wolał działać z ukrycia, z drugiego planu. Pozwalał działać innym. Będzie idealnym wzmocnieniem umiejętności i wiedzy Malika.

Mistrz uśmiechał się łagodnie. Wzburzone rozmowy znów przycichły. Część asasynów obserwowała, część ukrywała się po kątach przysypiając a część cicho szeptała między sobą. Mistrz przemówił do wciąż stojących przed nim Malika i Hasana.

Możecie odejść. Twój podopieczny jest widocznie zmęczony, zajmij się tym.

Tak się stanie, mistrzu.- to mówiąc skłonił się.

Malik patrzył trochę tępawo. Dotarło do niego, co się dzieje i również się ukłonił. Asasyn wziął młodego pod ramię i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Malik milczał skupiając się na tym, żeby nie odlecieć na oczach tych wszystkich tam zgromadzonych. Ledwo dostrzegł, że jedna z białych postaci odkleiła się od reszty i podeszła. Spojrzał w śmiejące się złote oczy. Szlag. Prawie zapomniał, że Altair też tu będzie. W końcu jest asasynem. Poczuł zdumiewająco delikatny dotyk. Jakoś lepiej mu się zaczęło iść. Rozejrzał się na boki.

Z obu stron był podtrzymywany przez asasynów. Był zdumiony, że młodszy od niego Altair jest taki silny, że z łatwością go podtrzymuje. Coś do niego mówił szybko i entuzjastycznie, ale nie wiedział co. Nie był w stanie zrozumieć słów. Czuł się taki zmęczony. Ostatnie, co do niego dotarło to słowa Altaira.

Już po wszystkim. Tu cię nikt nie zobaczy. Odpocznij.

Altair, nie…

Nie dokończył, gdyż jego ciało było zaskakująco posłuszne głosowi Altaira. Ciężkie niczym z ołowiu powieki opadły i nie chciały się podnieść. Cholera. Dlaczego Altair? Dlaczego musiał widzieć go w tej chwili słabości? Dlaczego on? Resztę myśli Malika okryła czarna atłasowa nicość. Hasan wziął omdlałego na ręce i w towarzystwie Altaira zaniósł go na kwaterę. Wolałby zanieść go do lazaretu, gdzie otrzymałby odpowiednia pomoc, ale młodszy asasyn wyjaśnił mu, dlaczego ten pomysł nie był dobry. Hasan pomyślał chwilę i wyraził swoje zrozumienie. Rozprawiając cicho ze swym młodszym bratem oddalił się, by nie przeszkadzać wyczerpanemu po rytuale w odpoczynku.


End file.
